Fall For You
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: The titans spend a peaceful autumn evening together in the park, relishing how great it looks at this time of year and enjoying each other's company. Contains RobStar, BBTerra and friendship. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Please, Robin, where are the leaves falling from the trees - and why are they all orange instead of green?"

"Because, Star, it's autumn."

Starfire turned towards Robin, who had brought her to the park that evening and was standing next to her on the bridge which crossed the river. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Autumn?"

"That's the time of each year when the leaves change colour and fall from the trees," Robin explained, smiling, "ready to grow some fresh green ones in the spring of the following year."

As Starfire turned to look wonderingly up at the trees again, she was just in time to see some birds soar silently over their heads. A light breeze passed through the park. It rustled the leaves of the trees, shaking them loose from their branches. The Tamaranean watched inquisitively as they floated down gently to join the thousands of others that had fallen earlier, spread out on the park grounds. One leaf managed to find its way down to the river. As she peered where it floated along the water's surface, which reflected the bright orange of the sky above them, Starfire was able to catch sight of her own reflection. It gazed back at the red-haired girl, its gaze as innocent and curious as her own.

"Do you like autumn, Star?"

Starfire lifted her gaze from the river to find that Robin was beaming at her. The sight of his smile directed at her was able to bring a soft, sweet one to her face.

"Yes, Robin. I am awed at Autumn." The girl gazed happily at her best friend, happy to have him there at her side, before turning to gaze at the atmosphere around them. "It is most glorious..."

Robin's smile remained on his face. He had to agree that the park was looking very nice at that time of the year. As pretty as the sky, the trees and the leaves looked, however, there was something in that place that evening which was far more beautiful - or rather, someone. He was gazing at her through his mask, which was not enough to obscure how amazing she was. How glad the Boy Wonder was that the Tamaranean princess had come to earth - and into his life...

"Can't catch me!"

The pair standing side by side on the bridge swung around in time to see who was running across it behind their backs. Terra was crossing it quickly, giggling happily as she made her way to the far side. The leaves on the ground crunched softly under her feet as she ran across the grass, trying to keep ahead of the one chasing her.

"I'm gonna get ya, Terra!"

Beast Boy was laughing heartily as he made his way across the bridge. He barely batted an eyelid towards the surprised human and Tameranean as he ran past them. He was far too focused on the blonde girl he was chasing after. He was eager not to let her go and highly determined to catch her.

As her green lover reached the leafy grounds she was on, Terra tried to pick up speed, trying her best to keep him chasing her - only to discover as she glanced over her shoulder that he was right behind her.

With one great leap, Beast Boy pounced at Terra, knocking her clear off her feet and wrapping his arms around her before they both ended up in a pile of leaves. Hundreds of them flew up in the air and came fluttering down all around them. Beast Boy gazed down at the girl he had pinned down. He was grinning in his triumph over managing to catch her - while his eyes twinkled at how beautiful she was.

Gazing up at the love of her life, Terra smiled at him and wrapped her own arms around him. As she observed his features with the leaves falling down all around him, her blue eyes shimmered at the sight of him - before they picked up something which made her giggle.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. "What is it, Terra?"

"You got leaves in your hair, Beast Boy..."

The young shape-shifter blinked before looking up to discover that some of the leaves were sticking to his green hair. He shook his head wildly to get them off, refusing to unwrap either of his arms from around Terra.

The blonde laughed softly. "You're so silly!"

"Why, thank you!" Her lover grinned as he gazed down at her again. "Did I mention that silly is my middle name? That makes my full name; Beast Silly Boy!"

Terra giggled again, then she gazed silently up at Beast Boy with a bright smile on her face. He always knew how to make her laugh. That was just one of the countless reasons why she was in love with him.

"Man! Just look at this mess!"

The two youngest titans looked away from each other to see who was coming - and complaining.

Cyborg was walking in their direction, followed closely by Raven. The human-robot hybrid was taking in all the fallen leaves with a frown. He did not look like someone who was thinking that time of the year was beautiful.

"I dunno why these trees gotta leave their leaves around! They make such a mess of this nice park!" Cyborg raised up his robotic arm - which he had switched into his air blaster. "Time I made myself into a leaf blower around here!"

"No!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping to his feet as he frantically waved his green hands. "No, Cy! Don't go blowing the leaves away!"

"Yeah, Cyborg, leave the leaves!" Terra picked herself up to her feet and stood alongside Beast Boy. "They made the park look so pretty!"

"What?!" Cyborg stared at the two in disbelief, stunned at what they were telling him. "Have you seen what they've done to this place?! It's messier than your room, BB!"

"It's the perfect place to play..." Beast Boy glanced at Terra, smiling as he nudged her with his shoulder. "...with someone very special to you..."

Turning towards Beast Boy upon hearing what he said about her, Terra's blue eyes twinkled, her smile softening as her cheeks turned red.

"Okay, if you say so." Cyborg shrugged as he replaced his air blaster with his normal robotic hand before turning to the only other titan in the park. "Can you believe these two think this messy is nice, Raven?"

"It's Beast Boy and Terra," Raven said dryly. "What d'you expect, Cyborg?"

"Aww, c'mon, Raven!" Beast Boy called, trying to lighten the mood of a half-demon. "Surely a place like this in a time like this can cheer up a dark moody persion like yourself!"

"Yeah, Raven," Terra said happily. "Look at the trees, look at the leaves, look at the sunset!"

"The only thing I want to look at out here - is my book! Nothing else!"

Leaving the others behind, Raven crossed the park, crunching the leaves under her feet, until she came to a bench beside the lake. The water was picking up the bright orange of the sky that was filled with fluffy pink clouds.

Raven was doing her best to ignore everything around her as she sat down on the bench. She took a book from out of her cloak, opened it up and began to read.

She barely managed to read half a page - when she couldn't resist a peak at the others.

Robin and Starfire were still together on the bridge, facing out towards the sunset - and with their arms wrapped around each other while their lips locked into a kiss. Beast Boy and Terra were rolling around together in the leaves. They could be heard laughing as they tickled each other - as well as hugged one another. All Cyborg was doing was looking around at the countless leaves on the ground. It was clear from the puzzled look on his face that he still couldn't work out why the state the park was in at the season was so well liked.

Raven held her book up a little higher so as to hide the smile forming on her face. Although she would not say it out loud, she really did think the park looked nice. She was happy to see it in such a way that autumn - and even happier to have such great friends.

She was so awed by the sight of her friends doing what they were up to that evening - that she failed to notice the wildlife of the park beginning to surround her. Birds, ducks, rabbits, squirrels and deer were all gathered around the bench. All of them were gazing up at Raven, who completely didn't realise she had company.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
